


Alone With You

by NicciCrowe



Series: New Moon [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I'm not sorry, PWP, Smut, a little thank-you one-shot for everyone who read New Moon!, like really smutty, new moon, what would have happened in Chapter 12 if Bella were more nort-bort, yes my boyfriend and i call 'naughty' nort bort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: A little 'thank you for reading' one-shot for my "New Moon" rewrite readers: What might have happened if Bella didn’t have as good self-control in my New Moon story, Chapter 12. ;)I mentioned before that 'my' song for Bella falling for/opening up to Jacob is "Sunlight" by Hozier. This scene, however... for sure is "To Be Alone" by Hozier. All sexy, sultry heat and giving into temptation... I'll let you read to figure out the rest.this scene was knocking around in my head for weeks, it didn't fit into the plot i had outlined for my New Moon rewrite... but... it's just so... Perfect. I need it to exist.Let's just be honest, here, if I were Bella this is exactly what I would have done and I have zero shame about it. so. yeah.NO RAGRETS.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Series: New Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956532
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	Alone With You

My heart thundered in my chest as I stared with wild eyes at my bedroom window. The scratching had turned into a sharp tapping, and I felt a scream bubbling up inside of my throat. No! I couldn’t make a sound! If this was Victoria come to kill me I needed to save Charlie, to convince her not to take him, too. 

I scrambled out of bed, backing away from the window and trying not to hyperventilate, but it was difficult when the large, dark shape lurched towards me like it was going to smash through the window. My hand flew to my throat as my back hit the wall next to my door, and I shook as the terror crashed over me in waves.

“Psst… Bella!” a familiar, husky voice whispered, slightly muffled through the windowpane. I froze, uncomprehending for a moment, then bolted forwards, tripping on a pair of shoes before I got to the window, pressing my hands against the glass.

“ _Jacob?!_ ” I hissed, my mouth open in shock. 

“Ouch! Dammit… _ouch!_ Can you open the window? _OW!_ ”

I needed a second to shake off the horror from a moment before, my heart racing like a horse out of the gate. I shook my head, wondering if I was dreaming after all, and pulled up my window. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I whisper-yelled, my eyes finally adjusted to the dark enough to see Jacob clinging precariously to the spruce that grew just outside my window. His weight had bowed the tree towards my house so now he swung precariously about 20 feet above the ground next to my window. The thin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal. 

“I’m trying… to keep,” he huffed. “My promise!”

I blinked my wet, blurry eyes, positive I was dreaming now. How did he even get to the top of the tree?

“When did you promise to kill yourself falling out of a tree?” 

Jacob snorted, unamused.

“Quick, move out of the way.” I gasped as he swung his legs to gain momentum and I realized what he was going to do.

“No, _Jacob!_ ” I scrambled away because I was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself towards my open window.

Another scream built in my throat as I waited for him to fall to his death, but to my shock he landed in my room with surprising agility. His momentum carried him a little too far, though, and I lost my balance trying to back away too quickly. He tried to catch me, but we both landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. We both froze, listening for Charlie, and finally relaxed when we heard a muffled snore.

A wide grin spread slowly across Jacob’s face, he seemed extremely pleased with himself. It wasn’t exactly the grin I knew and loved, it was a new grin that held a bit of cockiness. 

I then realized our compromising position. Jacob had landed right on top of me, and I was caged in his arms, trapped under him. I felt a frisson of heat wash through me, and I swallowed, my heart stuttering wildly. He seemed to realize it the same second I did, and after a moment’s hesitation, jumped up as quickly and casually as he could.

It was a bit much for me.

I’d just cried myself to sleep over this boy. His harsh rejection yesterday had torn a hole in my heart-- and now he was here in my room, smirking at me as if none of that had happened? Worse than that, even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in through my window at night, and the memory stung my raw emotions.

All of this, coupled with the fact that I was dog-tired, and had thought I was about to die not two minutes ago, did not put me in the best of moods. I stood up and brushed myself off indignantly.

“What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave.” I hissed, not bothering to be nice.

He blinked, his face going blank with surprise.

“No,” he protested. “I came to apologize.”

“Well I don’t accept!” I said petulantly, trying to shove him back towards the window, but I may as well have been pushing a brick wall. His skin was burning hot, like his head had been the last time I’d touched him, like he was still sick with fever, and I suddenly realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts. My face heated and I pulled my hands away, trying and failing to ignore the pleasing shape of his muscles as my fingers brushed over them. Why did he have to be shirtless all the time now? It was so distracting.

He didn’t look sick to me. He looked huge. He leaned over me, so big that he blocked out the window, tongue-tied by my furious reaction. I felt my mouth go dry, and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to let my eyes wander down his bare chest and abdomen.

Suddenly, it was just too much to handle. It felt as if all of my sleepless nights were crashing down on me at once. I was so brutally tired that I thought I might collapse right there on the floor. I swayed unsteadily, my eyes brimming with tears again.

“Bella?” Jacob whispered anxiously, gathering me up in his arms as my knees buckled. My body shamelessly interpreted the feeling of him carrying me as pleasure, as he guided me back to the bed. My legs gave out when I reached the edge, and I flopped into a limp heap on the mattress. “Honey, are you okay?” Jacob asked, stroking my cheek, his expression full of worry.

I looked up at him, the tears not yet dried on my cheeks. “Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob?” I sniffed pitifully.

His eyes were anguished again. “Right…” he said sorrowfully, and took a deep breath. “Shit. I’m so sorry, Bella,” he apologized, but there was still a bitterness pulling at his lips that I hated.

“Why did you come here?” I asked, suddenly too tired to argue or fight.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear my apologies right now, Bella, but I really am sorry. I just couldn’t leave things the way I did this afternoon... It was so horrible. I’m sorry.”

The tears seemed like they would never stop coming. I shook my head wearily, wiping at my cheeks. “I still don’t understand anything.”

“I know,” he growled, suddenly frustrated.”I wanted to explain--” he broke off suddenly, his mouth open, almost like something had cut off his air. Then he sucked in a deep breath. “But I can’t,” he bit out angrily. “I wish I could.” 

I scooched up so I was sitting propped up against my headboard, and he shuffled so he was sitting right in front of me, our crossed knees touching.

I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head back and forth. My brain was hardly working.

“Why?” my voice came out muffled.

He was quiet for a moment, and I dropped my hands, pulling my knees up to rest my cheek on them so I could look at him without holding my head up. His expression surprised me. His eyes were squinted and his teeth clenched, like he was struggling to push a boulder up a hill.

I frowned. “Uhh… Jake? Are you good?”

He exhaled heavily, and I realized he’d been holding his breath, too. “I can’t do it,” he growled in frustration. 

“Huh?”

He ignored my question, pursing his lips thoughtfully for a moment. He grabbed my stuffed bear off my nightstand, tossing it gently between his hands as he thought. I watched the bunch and pull of his muscles for a moment before remembering I shouldn’t stare, and glanced back up at his face, blushing. Thankfully he didn’t seem to have noticed. 

“Bella, have you ever had a secret you couldn’t tell anyone?” He glanced up at me with knowing eyes, and my thoughts immediately jumped to the Cullens. I hoped I didn’t look guilty. “Something you had to keep from Charlie, your mom… something you won’t even talk about with me? Not even now?” his voice was suggestive enough that I knew exactly what he was referencing, but I shut my mouth, glaring at him obstinately. 

A wry smirk pulled at his lips and he nodded as if I’d answered his question.

“Could you understand that I might be in the same kind of situation...?” He was struggling to tell again, seeming to fight for the right words. “Sometimes… loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it’s not your secret to tell.”

Alright, that was fair. I couldn’t argue with that. I could see where he was coming from now. A secret you felt bound to protect, even if it wasn’t exactly yours.

...A secret that, suddenly, he seemed to know all about.

I tried to piece this new information together with what he said to me yesterday, but I still couldn’t see how this fit in with the Cullens, or some sort of ‘damage’ already being done.

“Okay…” I said slowly, nodding. “I’m trying to understand, Jacob, and I get that whatever it is you can't talk about it, but I really hate talking in riddles,” I complained.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “This is so frustrating.”

We looked at each other for a long moment in the dark room, both our expressions hopeless.

“ _Ugh!_ The part that kills me is that you already know,” he growled. “I already told you _everything!_ ”

“Huh?” I was thoroughly confused now.

Jacob sucked in a startled breath, and grabbed both of my hands in his, causing my knees to fall to the sides. He leaned towards me so our faces were inches apart, and I felt my heart start to drum wildly in my chest at the proximity. I wasn’t so sleepy that he had no effect on me, and parts of me were suddenly wide awake that most certainly shouldn’t have been. It was just his fingers touching me, but it felt like so much more, like the heat of him traveled through me into my veins, soaking into my pores.

His face had shifted from hopelessness to blazing intensity in a second, and without meaning to I glanced down at his lips that were suddenly so close to mine. My breath started to come in shallow pants as he spoke, his warm breath washing over my face.

“I think I see a way to make this work out, because you know this Bell! I can’t tell you, but if you guessed it…! That would let me off the hook!” he whispered, jubilant, and I could barely comprehend his words over the completely unrelated and very inappropriate tangent my mind had raced down.

“Guess… you want me to guess?” I breathed, swallowing hard. My body was so hot all of the sudden, and I was keenly aware that we were both wearing minimal clothes, sitting an inch apart in the dark. On my bed. Alone.

 _Oh, fuck_.

“My secret! You can do it--you know the answer!”

I wasn’t listening anymore, though. My common sense had gleefully flown right out the window and now all I could feel was the rapid beating of my heart in my chest, and the warmth pooling low in my abdomen, throbbing between my thighs. 

He frowned at my stunned expression, then took a deep breath. He froze for a second, seeming confused by something.

“Are you wearing perfume?” 

“Huh? No?” I gulped, and to my dismay Jacob leaned forward towards me, breathing in deeply again.

“God, Bella, you smell _amazing_ ,” he groaned, and a sharp stab of desire lanced through me at the sound. My tired mind was completely blank of everything but the way his warmth seemed to beat against me in waves, and the way my body ached in response. What had we been talking about?

“Jake…” I whispered, and my fingers flew up to entwine themselves in his hair without my telling them to. I heard his sharp intake of breath as my nails scraped his scalp, and I leaned my cheek against his, inhaling his scent. It was something woodsy and dark, and terribly inviting.

Wait, what was I doing? Had I lost my mind? All the thoughts of ‘ _best friend! danger!_ ’ had completely left my head and now there was only: _Jacob_ , _my Jacob. Mine._

“Bella?” he whispered, his eyes wide as I tilted his head towards me, and before he could say anything else I lunged forward, crushing my lips to his. 

I felt more than heard his groan as our lips met, and I gave myself to the surge of desire raging through me, losing all sense of time and place. I didn’t care that I might be destroying the one good thing I had left. I’d already lost him the previous afternoon, I didn’t know when I would see him again. What if this was all the time I had left with him? What if this would ensure I could never lose him again? 

Jacob opened his mouth beneath mine and we both moaned as our tongues met, the kiss deepening past anything I’d ever experienced. An explosion of heat and sunlight washed through me at the feel of his lips on mine. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, so right as this, his hot skin pressed against mine, his silky hair clenched between my fingers. Before I knew it I was flat on my back, my legs wrapped around him as he kissed me with wild abandon, taking as much as I gave. I arched my hips up against him, and he broke away with a gasp, his teeth nipping at my throat under my jaw after leaving a hot, wet kiss.

“Bella… Bella we can’t…” he panted, but his hips thrusted against mine, betraying his true desires. My hands quickly tugged up my camisole, and his garbled curse cut off whatever he was about to say next. He kissed me, hard, his fingertips brushing up my side in a trail of fire to cup my breast, playing with my nipple and sending a sharp stab of pleasure arcing through me straight to my clit.

“Jake… please…” I gasped in his ear, my hands moving more insistently over him. A low growl rumbled from his throat, and his lips moved down to cover one nipple, drawing on it, nipping at it, tormenting me with pleasure. He moved to do the same to the other, and I arched into his touch, a tortured gasp tearing from my lips. I felt hot, like a fever was raging through my blood just from the touch of his fingers. The need throbbing at the apex of my thighs was almost painful with how sharp and insistent it was, desperately pleading for friction. 

“You smell _so_ _good_ , Bella. Like heaven,” Jacob moaned, continuing a blazing path with his lips down to my navel, then he kept going. He tugged down my sleep shorts and panties, leaving me exposed. His eyes were blazing with dark fire as his gaze raked over me, and I tried to press my thighs together, blushing. 

“Bella… tell me to stop,” he gritted out, even as his hands moved up my inner thighs, pulling them forcefully apart so I could no longer hide from him. His jaw was clenched, and his entire body was taut as he warred with himself, yet unable to deny himself what I could see he wanted just as desperately as I did.

I shook my head defiantly, pulling one of his hands so that his fingers rested over my aching core, and he cursed again, his fingers pressing experimentally against my clit, making me gasp and my hips arch upwards as all of my nerve endings lit up with sparks of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_. Bells… we can’t,” he panted, even as he moved down, settling between my thighs. I let my knees fall apart, my nails pricking into his shoulders as his fingers gently played with me, teasing and gauging my reaction to certain touches.

Jacob took another indulgent deep breath and nipped at the skin of my inner thigh, making me jump and a fresh wave of wetness seep out of me. He cursed before letting his tongue flicker out and sweep a blazing hot line across my clit. My back bowed off the bed and I gave a clipped cry, turning my face into the pillow so I could muffle myself. 

“You smell so fucking good, I can’t stop,” he growled, before doubling his efforts and flickering his tongue faster and faster. My thighs shook as I pressed my fist to my lips to keep myself quiet, my heels digging into the covers as I blindly arched my hips up towards him, grinding my core against his wicked mouth in desperate need. He groaned, brushing a finger against my entrance before slipping it inside, curling it against a spot that made me see stars. When he added another my back bowed off the bed again.

“Jake… oh god… _oh god…_ ” I gasped, my fists twisted in the covers as I writhed under his ministrations, feeling the pleasure building higher and higher to an impossible peak. He began to move his fingers inside of me fast and hard, then slow and easy again until I felt like every sense I had was careening out of control. He curled his fingers again and again, moving them harder and harder as my gasps became desperate little cries, the blanket fisted against my mouth as I fought the screams that were trying to escape.

All at once I felt the taut coil of desire detonate in me and I was falling, pleasure rocking through me as my walls fluttered and clenched around his fingers, a wordless cry muffled into my pillow escaping from me as I shuddered, every part of my skin over-sensitized. 

“Oh, fuck...” Jacob groaned, finally moving up as he looked down at me, eyes glazed over with stunned desire as he watched me come down from my climax, as if he couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. “Bella…” he swallowed. I could hear the throb of lust in his voice. The dark, husky pitch was a vibration of hunger and need.

“Jake, I need you,” I begged, pulling him towards me and pressing our lips together, tasting myself on him. It felt so naughty and forbidden that it made me blush, and still, a more devious part of me liked it. A lot. He licked into my mouth, moaning as my hands moved down and rubbed the hard ridge of his desire straining the zipper of his cut offs. 

“Bella… we shouldn’t…” he looked utterly wrecked, trying to pull away even as his fingers fumbled with the closure of his pants, tugging them down so his hardness could spring free. I blushed when I saw it, swallowing hard.

“I want this. I want you, Jake…” I whispered, tugging him towards me again, not caring about anything else in the whole world but him and the wild, hot need I felt raging through me. I didn’t care about tomorrow, I didn’t care about whether or not he wanted to be my friend or to see me anymore. I didn’t care about what he couldn’t tell me, or why. I needed him now.

He pressed a hot, wet kiss in the crook below my ear, making me shiver. I watched as he tugged his pants the rest of the way off, moving back between my thighs. 

“Fuck, we shouldn’t… it’s not...” he seemed to falter, shaking his head as if to try and clear it. The words died on his lips as I arched my hips up, pressing my wetness against the wide, blunt tip of his hardness. 

“Oh, _god_ , Bella,” he lunged forward, nipping at my bottom lip as he pressed his hips forward, sliding his hard member through the wetness gathered at my core. My eyes shot wide open, locked with his as he lined himself up and slowly thrusted into me. Something deep inside of me seemed to fall into place as I felt the pleasure-pain of being stretched, touched as I’d never been before. Jacob gasped my name again, his brows pulling together as his jaw fell open in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering shut in ecstasy.

“Yes…” I moaned as the pain subsided, replaced with a delicious pleasure that seemed to beat through me with every movement of his hips as he pulled back slowly and thrusted forward, pushing further and further each time until he was fully seated in me. 

Jacob paused then, his whole body trembling and his eyes were screwed shut as he took a few shuddering breaths, trying to regain his composure. I felt so utterly surrounded by him, his heat blazing through me, making my desire flame out of control. 

“ _Jake!_ ” I gasped, my nails scraping down his back as I clenched around him. 

That was all it took for his control to snap.

Jacob growled low and quiet, pressing a hand over my mouth as he began thrusting, the flared tip of his hardness brushing against the same bundle of nerves that had made me see stars earlier, and I gave a muffled scream, my nails scrabbling at his back as he took me with no holding back, no reservations. 

I was at a loss to understand it, I couldn’t process my body’s reaction to Jacob’s touch. Each stroke of his fingers, every thrust that sent a stab of ecstasy pulsing through me, _oh god,_ the rasp of his teeth and his tongue against my neck. It was all too much. 

“Jacob _,_ ” I gasped, a plea. I was unsure of what I was begging for, but he seemed to understand, to read every emotion and thought rushing through me in a maelstrom. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he snarled, and I felt his thrusts increase, the first explosions of pleasure detonating inside of me as my climax peaked, tearing through me and leaving me breathless. I felt my walls clamp down on him as his teeth raked my shoulder, biting down and piercing the flesh right below my neck. My vision went white as wave after wave of ecstasy washed through me, and I clamped my own teeth down on his shoulder as I succumbed to the pleasure, muffling my screams against his skin. Every nerve ending felt like it was set aflame, and I let myself be washed away in it, my arms and legs locked around him as he shuddered above me, his hard member pulsing inside of me in time with my fluttering walls.

Jacob released my shoulder and we both moaned as he slipped out of me. I shivered as the cool air of the room rushed over my skin in his absence, and I grabbed his arm, tugging him back down, but he resisted.

“Shit… shit, shit, shit!” he gasped, looking at my shoulder in horror. I laughed quietly, swatting at his arm. 

“What, silly? Come here, I’m cold,” I complained, tugging at his arm again.

“Bella… I… I’m so sorry…” he spluttered, shaking his head jerkily as if in denial.

“Sorry for what? Biting me? I mean, it didn’t hurt,” I shrugged, brushing my fingers against the sensitive spot. I bit my lip, grinning at him. “I’ll let you do it again if we can do _that_ again.”

He stared at me, stunned for a moment, like he couldn’t believe what I was saying. 

“But… I _bit_ you,” he said again, as if I was losing my mind. Hell, maybe I was, but I was enjoying the post-sex euphoria too much to really care. 

“At least you aren’t a vampire,” I joked without thinking, and immediately gasped in shock, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. Jacob looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, his face a strange shade of purple under the russet-skin. 

“That’s not funny, it’s against the Treaty for them to bite a human,” he snapped, and I stared at him, something in my memory triggering. 

“Treaty…” I gasped, my eyes going wide as the memory washed over me. 

_“Do you know any of our old stories, about where the Quileutes came from, I mean?” he asked._

_“Not really,” I admitted._

_“Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark,” he smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. “Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. It’s against tribal law to kill them._

_“Then there are the stories about the cold ones,” his voice dropped a little lower._

_“The cold ones?”_

_“Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land,” Jacob rolled his eyes._

_“Your great-grandfather?”_

_“He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well… not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You might call them werewolves.”_

_“Werewolves have enemies?”_

_“Only one.”_

“You’re…” I gaped, the pieces finally clicking together in my mind, and it was almost like I could feel Jacob’s fear and trepidation. Jacob’s jaw clenched as he froze, sitting very still as he watched the epiphany dawn over my face.

“Jacob Black, are you a… a... _werewolf?_ ” I hissed, my cheeks flushing a deep crimson. _Oh my god. I just slept with a werewolf._

My best friend wasn’t entirely human.

His frowned deeply, looking at me with sadness. “Do you regret it?”

I knew what he was referring to immediately, and I let out a short, hysterical laugh.

“Do you mean the part where we fucked each other’s brains out _before_ I found out you’re a supernatural being?” He winced at my words, but I just laughed again, shaking my head. “No, Jake. I’m more worried about what that says about _me_ that the only human I’ve ever really connected with isn’t even human!” I threw up my hands, flopping back on the bed wearily. Jacob stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

“You don’t… care?”

“Hmm?” I glanced over at him, distracted from my self-deprecating ruminations.

“You don’t care that I shift into a giant wolf?”

“Oh my god!” I shot up, the rest of the pieces falling into place. “That was you! At the meadow!” I looked at him in wonder, remembering the russet-brown wolf that had looked at me with too-intelligent eyes. 

“Yeah,” he shifted uncomfortably, seeming embarrassed and worried.

“No, no, that’s fine,” I waved my hand dismissively, and his jaw dropped again in shock. “But what’s been happening to all those hikers? Charlie said there’s been wolf tracks at the scene…” I bit my lip, blushing as I realized what it sounded like I was accusing him of.

“We try, to protect people, Bella, to do what we were made to do, but we always seem to be just a little too late,” he frowned, gathering my hands up in his and stroking the skin gently. It felt so wonderful that I sighed, leaning closer to his warmth. He still smelled so good, even though another, naughtier scent still lingered in the air from our earlier activities.

“What do you mean? Protect them from what? Is there really a killer bear out there?”

“Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing. It’s the only reason we exist-- because they do.”

I felt the understanding of his words slide down my spine like ice, sending chills rippling through me from my scalp to my toes. 

“No…” I gasped, the blood draining from my face as the horror of what was really happening fully hit me. Jacob nodded, his lips twisted into a grimace.

“I thought you of all people would have put the pieces together and know what’s going on.”

I shook my head, fatigue suddenly crashing down on me as it all became too much. 

“Oh god…” I whispered, a tear leaking down my cheek. Laurent. He was still here, murdering people in the woods. 

Jacob gathered me into his arms, rocking me slowly side to side, murmuring succor. I slowly calmed at his touch, wondering if it was just my imagination that I could feel all of his love for me pouring out at once. I felt my eyelids droop as all the stress and exhaustion caught up to me again, not to mention the emotional roller coaster I was going through about Jacob. 

“it’s okay, Bella. I’ll never let them hurt you,” he whispered, curling around me as he slowly lowered us to the bed, drawing the blanket up around us. I turned my head so I could capture his lips in another long kiss, fighting the heavy curtain of my eyelids.

“Jake…” I sighed, and he chuckled, brushing his lips over my eyelids.

“Sleep, Bella. I gotta go run and meet the others…” he paused, sounding less than pleased. “Meet me down at the rez, tomorrow, okay? We’ll talk everything through.”

“Okay,” I whispered, pressing my lips against his chin, my body feeling heavier and heavier as sleep slowly stole over me. I was so warm and comfortable…

The last thing I heard before I drifted off was his sweet voice murmuring against my skin. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> *saunters up and looks at you sassily* i have a lil hint for you, dear reader. 
> 
> two words:
> 
> mating. heat.
> 
> *drops mic and runs away, giggling maniacally*


End file.
